This invention relates to a multi-sheet glazing unit and, in particular, to a multi-sheet glazing unit having a pair of outer glass sheets separated by and secured to a spacer frame and one or more inner glass sheet(s) mounted between and spaced from the outer sheets to minimize if not eliminate gas movement around top and bottom edges of the inner sheets and to a method of making the multi-sheet glazing unit.
European Patent Application Publication Number 0 475 213 A1 published 18.03.92 Bulletin 92/12 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cEP Applicationxe2x80x9d) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,282 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cU.S. Pat. No. ""282xe2x80x9d) disclose a thermal insulating glazing unit having three or more sheets with a spacer frame between and adhered to adjacent glass sheets. This construction of a triple sheet glazed unit has, among other things, the advantage of dead air spaces between adjacent sheets. The dead air spaces eliminate gas movement or gas currents moving between the compartment between the middle sheet and one of the outer sheets (the xe2x80x9cfirst compartmentxe2x80x9d) and the compartment between the middle sheet and the other one of the other sheets (the xe2x80x9csecond compartmentxe2x80x9d). In the instance where there is gas movement between the first compartment and the second compartment, the gas in the first compartment is heated or cooled by the outer sheet of the first compartment and moves into the second compartment to heat or cool the other outer glass sheet. This gas movement between the compartments if present reduces the thermal insulating properties of the unit.
Although the design of the multi-sheet insulating unit disclosed in the EP application and U.S. Pat. No. ""282 has dead gas spaces between adjacent sheets i.e. no gas movement between the compartments, the techniques for making the multi-sheet insulating unit have limitations. More particularly, a spacer frame is provided between adjacent glass sheets requiring the construction of two spacer frames for a unit having three sheets and three spacer frames for a unit having is four sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,047 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cU.S. Pat. No. ""047xe2x80x9d) discloses multi-sheet glazing units having one or more inner glass sheets spaced from and between a pair of outer glass sheets. In general, the outer glass sheets are separated by and secured to a spacer frame having a U-shaped cross section. On the base of the spacer frame between the outer legs is a layer of a pliable material having one or more groove(s) for receiving edge portions of the inner glass sheet(s). The unit of U.S. Pat. No. ""047 is fabricated by positioning a spacer stock around edge portions of the inner sheet(s) while moving the edge portions of the inner sheet(s) into the groove(s) of the pliable material to position the inner sheet(s) within the spacer frame. After the inner sheet(s) is(are) within the spacer frame, the outer sheets are secured to the outer surfaces of the spacer frame by a moisture-impervious sealant. The design of this unit has the advantages of a dead gas space between adjacent sheets and only one spacer frame.
Although the design of the unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. ""047 is acceptable, there are limitations. For example, moving the edge portions of the inner sheet(s) into the pliable material on the base of the spacer stock as the spacer stock is positioned around the inner sheet(s) requires time and precision. More particularly, positioning the spacer stock around the inner sheet(s) may disturb the pliable material on the base of the spacer frame, making the unit unsightly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,894 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cU.S. Pat. No. ""894xe2x80x9d)discloses multi-sheet glazing units having one or more inner glass sheet(s) mounted within a U-shaped spacer frame and outer sheets adhered to outer surfaces of the spacer frame by a moisture-impervious sealant. The intermediate sheet(s) is(are) held in position by spaced rows of raised portions formed in the base of the spacer frame. The design of these units has the advantage of a dead gas space between adjacent sheets. Although the glazing unit design disclosed in USPN ""894 is acceptable, the fabrication of the unit has limitations. More particularly, providing spaced rows of raised portions in the base of the spacer frame requires an extra step in the process of making the spacer frame. Further, mounting the inner sheet(s) between raised portions as the spacer stock is wrapped around the inner sheet requires time and precision.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,440 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cU.S. Pat. No. ""440xe2x80x9d) also discloses multi-sheet glazing units having three or more glass sheets. In general, the units include a pair of outer glass sheets separated by and adhered to outer opposed surfaces of a spacer frame having a U-shaped cross-section. A sheet retaining member mounted between the upright legs of the spacer frame has one or more groove(s) for receiving marginal and peripheral edge portions of one or more inner sheet(s). The glazing units disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. ""440 are acceptable because the gas movement between the compartments is minimized, if not eliminated; however, the glazing units have limitations. More particularly, positioning the spacer stock around the inner sheet(s) while moving the edge portions of the inner sheet(s) in the groove(s) of the sheet retaining members requires assembly time and precision.
United States Statutory Invention Regulation No. H975 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cPublication H975xe2x80x9d), published Nov. 5, 1991, discloses a multi-sheet unit having a pair of outer sheets spaced from one another by and secured to a spacer frame. An example of Publication H975 discloses the construction of the unit by mounting edge supports on the edge portions of an inner sheet and setting the inner sheet having the edge supports within the closed spacer frame. Thereafter, the edge supports are secured to the frame. The gas flow between the compartments as discussed in Publication H975 is controlled by the spaced distance between the edges of the inner glass sheet and the spacer frames. Although the design disclosed in Publication H975 is acceptable because gas flow between compartments is minimized, the construction of the unit has limitations. More particularly, mounting edge supports on the edges of an inner sheet and thereafter, securing the edge supports to the spacer frame is time consuming.
As can now be appreciated, it would be advantageous to provide multi-sheet glazing units, i.e. glazing units having three or more glass sheets that have minimal if any gas movement between compartments and do not have the limitations associated with presently available multi-sheet glazing units.
This invention relates to an improved multi-sheet glazing unit of the type having a closed e.g. closed ended spacer frame having an interior opening and an outer sheet adhered to each side of the spacer frame and an inner sheet mounted in the interior opening. The improvement includes the spacer frame having at least one side having a pair of outer legs and a base to provide the at least one side with a U-shaped cross section. The inner sheet has peripheral and marginal edge portions of one side inserted between the pair of legs and the remaining peripheral and marginal edge portions within the interior opening spaced from the spacer frame. Facilities mount the spacer frame for engaging selected remaining peripheral and marginal edge portions of the inner sheet to maintain the inner sheet in position between the interior opening of the spacer frame.
In one embodiment of the invention insulating gas is in the compartments between the inner sheet and ones of the outer sheets. The edge of the inner sheet between the outer legs (xe2x80x9cbottom edge of the inner sheetxe2x80x9d) is mounted in an edge receiving member to restrict gas flow around the bottom edge of the inner sheet. More particularly, gas flow results from the gas being heated and rising to the top of the unit. The cool gas drops to the bottom of the unit. The rising of warm gas and dropping of cool gas results in gas flow around the bottom and top edges of the inner sheet. The gas flow between compartments is eliminated or minimized by reducing the distance between the peripheral edge of the inner sheet at the top and/or bottom of the inner sheet and the spacer frame. Mounting the bottom edge of the inner sheet between the outer legs of the spacer frame reduces the distance between the base of the spacer frame and the bottom edge of the inner sheet. The gas flow is in the vertical direction with minimal if any gas flow in the horizontal direction i.e. side to side.
In one embodiment of the invention, a moisture previous adhesive having a desiccant is provided on the base of the spacer frame, and a pair of edge receiving members having a  cross-section are mounted on the outer legs of the spacer frame extending between the legs. The edge receiving member supports the bottom edge of the inner sheet to rest on or penetrate the adhesive to restrict gas flow around the bottom edge of the inner sheet.
The sides and top edges of the inner sheet are held in place in any convenient manner, for example by a sheet retaining or receiving members. In one embodiment of the invention, the sheet retaining member has a sheet engaging member having a vertical stop, a horizontal support and a securing or locking member securable on the horizontal support spaced from the vertical stop to form a groove for receiving edge portions of the inner sheet e.g. glass sheet.
In another embodiment, the sheet retaining member has a finger mounted on each side of a pair of opposite sides of a support member. The fingers are flexible for movement toward and away from the support member, and the ends of the fingers are spaced from one another to engage marginal edge portions of a sheet therebetween.
The invention further relates to a method of making a multi-sheet glazing unit. The method includes the step of providing a closed ended spacer frame having an interior opening and at least one side having a U-shaped cross section defined by a base and a pair of outer legs. An edge of an inner sheet is positioned between the legs and moved into the interior opening of the spacer frame. Thereafter, the edges of the inner sheet are secured to maintain the inner sheet within the interior opening. Outer sheets are secured to each side of the spacer frame to provide the multi-sheet glazing unit.